leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Temacu
Temacu (Japanese: ヒメカ Himeka) is a character of the day who appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock. She has quite an unusual name. She explained to and that it was a combination of the first letters of the following : "Te" (Japanese: ヒメグマ Himeguma "ヒ" "Hi"), "ma" (Japanese: メリープ Merriep "メ" "me"), and "cu" (Japanese: カラカラ Karakara "カ" "ka"). And she gave and James their own combinatory nicknames to match their respective personalities. Temacu is one of the few girls to fall in love with Brock. Brock caught her just before she tripped and fell into a fountain. Since that moment, she "knew" that she had to marry Brock and even started to imagine their future wedding. The feelings weren't mutual as Brock was unsure and confused. However, Temacu's feelings for Brock didn't last long. attacked her father's laboratory and captured what they thought was a Pokémon, but it was actually Temacu. As she tried to get out of the balloon, she nearly fell again, but James was there to catch her this time. This caused her to fall in love with James instead and now she wanted to marry him. Thinking that they could get their hands on the Pokémon at the lab through Temacu's infatuation with James, Jessie and forced him to play along, even if it meant that he had to marry her. James was not at all comfortable with this idea. To accommodate the new plan, Team Rocket changed outfits and made up a story about James having saved Temacu from "attackers" to tell to her father. Brock was heartbroken after he found out that Temacu had fallen for James. Soon, pulled off Jessie's disguise, exposing the trio and prompting them to run away. When they were trying to escape, Misty ordered her to attack James with . Temacu, worried for James's safety, jumped in front of the attack and then fainted as a result. Later, Temacu's father explained to Ash and his friends that she had become obsessed with marriage since her cousin's recent wedding. Temacu eventually woke up, only to fall in love with the first man she saw: her doctor, who had helped her to return her to her senses. This time, however, the feeling were mutual and the doctor proposed to Temacu at her bedside. Pokémon was first seen drinking out of a fountain before her owner was about to fall in. She was then seen taking a stroll with Temacu's before she was captured by . She was later saved. Temacu ordered her Nidorina to Tackle Misty's Poliwhirl out of the way, in a bid to save James from being attacked by and . Nidorina's only known move is .}} to as gift of her affection. Soon after, Nidorina was captured by , but it was accidentally rescued after Temacu fell into the capture net herself. None of Nidorino's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野上ゆかな Yukana Nogami |en=Kerry Williams |es_eu=Isacha Mengíbar |es_la=Liliana Barba |pl=Olga Borys}} Trivia * One of the s that are seen on the TV screen in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! bears a striking resemblance to Temacu in her fantasy appearance. ** Coincidentally, Oscar and Andi own the evolved forms of Temacu's Pokémon, and lookalikes of them appear on the same screen. * Temacu, along with Wilhomena, Natalie, , Lizabeth, Holly, , Narissa and Olivia, is one of the few females to , although she gets over it by the end of the episode. * In the , her name is Temako to avoid a profanity in the end of the name. Her name in that dub comes from Tentacool, Mareep, and Raikou. Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters de:Tevoltra es:Temacu fr:Tewattoss it:Temacu zh:姬香